


Season 2, Episode 6 - A Fractured House

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'Sisterly' playfulness, Bobbi joins the team, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, Fanfiction, New S.O., Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.</p><p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, specifically following the events of Season 2, Episode 6- A Fractured House, and my writing: Season 2, Episode 5 - Hen in the Wolf House.  This story takes place in the days after Ward was escorted from the base, and Simmons threatened Ward that if she ever saw him again, she would kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2, Episode 6 - A Fractured House

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit different from what I've done so far. It starts out a bit lighter, with some playful silliness between the young agents. Agent Bobbi Morse is also introduced into the stories. Enjoy!
> 
> Btw, this story focuses mainly on Simmons, as many of my stories do. I have a very big soft spot for the adorable little biochemist. :)

**Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD**

**Season 2, Episode 6 – A Fractured House**

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between three adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

This story takes place in the days after _Ward was escorted from the base, and Simmons threatened Ward that if she ever saw him again, she would kill him._

**…………**

 

Skye had really missed Jemma while she was working undercover with Hydra.  She didn’t get much of a chance to welcome Simmons back, but was incredibly touched when Jemma stepped protectively in front of her as Ward was escorted off the base.  Aside from the reprieve on her normally grueling drills, Skye was kept very busy all day in Command trying to help Coulson locate and warn all SHIELD agents seeking refuge in Europe of the impending danger.  Meanwhile Jemma was kept working furiously in the lab, uploading all of the Hydra files she had brought back on her hard drive, which was fixed with Fitz’ convoluted help.  The day was quite trying for both young agents.

 

It wasn’t until 8pm that everyone was granted a break.  It was then that Skye went in search of Jemma, to thank her for the protective gesture.  As Skye approached the dining room, she smiled to herself as she overheard Jemma rambling on excitedly.

 

“Now, I’m in no way trying to claim that what they were working on at Hydra was right, or ethical in any way.  All I am saying is that they have access to some resources and materials that we can only dream of…”

 

Skye pauses outside the door, listening with a big grin.  Though she typically doesn’t understand more than 20% of what Simmons says when she gets going, Skye had missed the exuberant chatter.

 

“… seriously Fitz, I saw the blueprints… they’re on the disc somewhere… for an advanced ionized pressure cannon, the same size as an *actual cannon*, powered by Planar power rather than lithium ion.  They scrapped the usual cylindrical battery shape for a flat disc design, accounting for an increase in power of 30% at lower temperatures!  They were planning to combine an unheard of dosage of Dendrotoxin with the power and concentration of Tesseract energy.  Can you imagine?  They could knock out everyone on the planet simultaneously with the pull of a trigger!”

 

Skye shakes her head, thinking that Simmons sounds a bit too excited over what could potentially become a terrible weapon.  She knows by now though that Jemma is only, in fact, innocently ‘geeking out’ on the science of it all.

 

“Of course, they can’t do anything yet, because they haven’t yet perfected the parameters or run simulations...” Jemma goes on, and Skye finally enters the room with a big grin.

 

“… nor have they discovered how to prevent themselves from being affected by the blast, so… oh, hello Skye!  I was just dishing us up some dessert.  Come eat!”

 

Skye smiles warmly and walks to Jemma, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug. 

 

“Oof,” Simmons sputters momentarily, but then she too smiles and returns the hug.

 

“Thank you,” Skye whispers in her ear.  “You’re a wonderful friend.”  Skye pulls away and smiles, then adds, “now he’ll surely never mess with us again.”

 

Simmons chuckles at this and grasps Skye’s hand for a moment, acknowledging the thanks with a nod.  Then, before she can get emotional, Simmons spins around to head back to the counter.  Before she goes three steps though, she pauses in thought.  She grabs a pillow from the couch and places it on Skye’s usual chair, then gives her a sympathetic smile and goes to fetch the bowls.

 

Skye blinks.  “So… you know?” she asks.  Skye sits gingerly on the pillow, amazed at how much it still hurts, nonetheless. 

 

“I do,” Jemma admits apologetically as she hands Skye a bowl of sorbet.  “I sort of… heard what was going on last night.  Are… are you all right?”

 

Skye manages to hide the heat she feels rising in her face.  They were all a family, and she knew that Simmons has been on the receiving end of punishment from May many times.  What is there to hide?

 

“Well… I have never been so sore in my life.  May was certainly… thorough.” 

 

Jemma places a sympathetic hand on Skye’s shoulder.

 

Fitz comes to join them at the table.  Skye looks at him intently for a minute, then says, “you know… it’s not fair.  I feel like May has whipped me about once a week since I got here, and I know you’ve had your ass handed to you several times,” Skye states, nodding at Simmons, who fails to hide her blush.  Skye looks back to Fitz… “why is it that you never get a beating?  What, because you’re a guy?”

 

Fitz scoffs as he scoops up a spoonful of sorbet.  “Are you kidding?  I-I couldn’t sit for a week a-after… after letting you go in after Quinn by-by yourself,” he admits, still clearly struggling with words.

 

“Oh, right.” Jemma mutters, looking reminiscent.  She looks back to Skye and says, “you wouldn’t have known about that because you were…”

 

“In a coma.  Right.” Skye finishes for her, looking at Fitz curiously.  She eats a spoonful of the delicious lemon sorbet before adding, “wow, so… May really did a number on you then?”

 

Fitz shakes his head.  “Not May.  Ward.”

 

Skye blinks, in surprise.  “Ward?  Seriously?  I thought that May was the only ‘mean parent’ around here.”

 

Fitz shakes his head again.  “I’ve never been… never been… “, he snaps his fingers, searching for the word.

 

“Disciplined?” offered Jemma helpfully.

 

“Yes.  Disciplined by May.  Only Ward.”

 

Skye considers this as she finishes her dessert.  “Was Ward your S.O.?  He was mine… I wonder why he never lay into me.  It’s always been May.”  She then remembers what May had said last night, in regards to Coulson.  “You know… May warned me last night that Coulson might punish me.  Has he ever…”

 

Fitz looks surprised and shakes his head.  “Not me.”

 

But Simmons blushes and turns away. 

 

Skye looks pointedly at the biochemist.  “Jemma?”

 

Cringing slightly, Jemma admits, “um… he has, actually.  When I… kept insisting that we research the GH-325.  He um… he was very kind though,“ she adds, her face bright pink.

 

All three fall quiet for a moment, and all that can be heard is the scraping of spoons in empty bowls. 

 

“Well… fun chat, but I’m going to turn in,” Fitz states, rising to go wash his bowl.

 

Skye and Simmons exchange a look, then watch Fitz leave, offering him a, “good night”.  Simmons lets out a sigh and rises to wash her bowl as well, taking Skye’s, too.

 

“Thanks,” Skye says.  “Hey, don’t take it personally.  Fitz hasn’t been very social lately.” She assures Jemma, gingerly standing.

 

Simmons nods, finding that she doesn’t really want to talk about it.

 

Skye takes the hint and racks her mind for something else to talk about.  “So… an agent saved you from Hydra, and she’s going to join our team?”

 

Jemma’s face brightens, and she nods with a big smile.  “Yes!  Agent Bobbi Morse.”

 

Skye raises her eyebrows briefly and smiles at Jemma’s enthusiasm again. “Ok. Tell me about her.”

 

“Well… at first I thought she was an investigator, or maybe an enforcer within Hydra.  I tell you, she was absolutely terrifying!  But it turns out that she’s a SHIELD agent, and was actually there to keep an eye on me.  Thank goodness, too!  When that photo of me was sent out, I thought I was done for.  But Agent Morse helped me escape, taking on probably a dozen Hydra agents on her own!”  Jemma actually looks a bit dreamy as she adds, “she’s completely amazing.  Reminds me of May actually… beautiful, strong, incredibly skilled… but about 6 feet tall and much more… smiley.”

 

Skye actually chuckles.  Jemma stares at her.  “What?”

 

“I do believe you have a crush on this Bobbi Morse!” Skye teases.

 

Simmons blinks and her mouth drops open.  “I… I do not!” she insists, blushing once again.

 

“Oh yes, you do!  You have a girl-crush!  Well hey, if she’s all that you say she is, I don’t blame you,” Skye comments with a shrug.  Skye turns in her chair to follow Simmons with her eyes, as the scientist goes to the bar for a bottle of water.  The pain of this movement reminds Skye of the previous night and she reverts to the subject she was somehow so curious about.

 

“So… does every team… you know, function like ours?  In terms of... 'discipline' and all that?”

 

Simmons, still flushed, seems to accept the change in subject gratefully.  “Um… well, I’m not sure.  This is the only team I’ve ever been on,” she points out, thoughtfully.  “However, we were warned at the Academy that essentially any agent with a higher ranking has the right to discipline any agent on their team of a lower classification.”

 

Simmons stops with the water bottle halfway to her mouth, and looks at Skye with mischief in her eyes.  “Which of course means that, technically, as I am a level 5 agent, and you are only a level 1…”

 

Skye blinks.  Jemma had swatted her once, but it had been light and out of frustration.  Skye tries to laugh this concept off.  “Oh, really!  Are you trying to say that *you* really could spank me?!”

 

Simmons stifles a laugh and shrugs, avoiding Skye’s eyes.  “Well, according to the SHIELD Protocol Manual…” she begins…

 

Skye’s eyes light up with mischief as well.  “Okay… I dare you.  Come on!“ she states, standing up.

 

Jemma giggles.  “I… but… you haven’t even done anything!”

 

Skye looks around quickly and then grabs Simmons’ water bottle.  She quickly twists off the lid, then splashes a fair amount of water into Jemma’s face, with a very naughty smirk. 

 

Jemma gasps and splutters in shock, then glares at Skye.  Skye, in response, puts on her most innocent look and bends slightly over the dining table.  “Go ahead, Ms. Level 5,” she taunts.

 

Simmons wipes her face and then starts around the table.  “Ok, you asked for it!” she exclaims, a playful laugh in her voice again.  Just as she approaches Skye, with the intention of giving her a playful swat, Skye spins around and with a simple but stealthy move she recently learned from May, succeeds in pinning Simmons down over the table instead.

 

Jemma gasps again, and tries to struggle, but is no match for the operative-in-training.  “Oh, no! No, Skye!” she exclaims, though with another giggle.

 

Skye smirks again in triumph.  “Listen up, young lady… this is for your own good!” she quips, trying to sound stern like May, and failing horribly.  With that, she starts landing light, playful swats on Jemma’s backside, laughing.

 

Unbeknownst to both girls another person had entered the room, and was standing just inside the doorframe, chuckling.  Newcomer Agent Morse now walks in, her eyes twinkling in amusement, and asks clearly, “hmm… what’s going on in here?”

 

Simmons gasps, recognizing the voice.  She tries to jump up, embarrassed, but finds herself still firmly pinned under Skye’s arm.  Apparently completely unabashed, Skye keeps her there and casually responds, “oh, Simmons here was just teaching me about rank in SHIELD… how Superior Officers have every right to discipline us lowly ones.”  She lands another playful swat to Jemma’s rear.  “Just figured I’d go ahead and disprove her theory,” she adds, with a wink.

 

Bobbi grins and watches Simmons squirm adorably.  “Ah, I see.  Well, it is true, you know.  It is part of our duty to train, support and encourage our mentees, but it is also part of our duty to discipline when necessary.  Rather unfortunate, that part,” she states, with a fake sigh.

 

Morse walks over and circles Jemma, seemingly taking in her predicament.  Blushing fiercely, Jemma squirms again and says, “all right, very funny, ladies.  You can let me up now!”

 

Skye gives her another light swat, and says, “hush now, I’m learning very important SHIELD… protocol… stuff.”

 

Simmons groans and gives up the fight, wondering how much more teasing she’s meant to endure.

 

Bobbi stifles a laugh and winks at Skye.  “I’m Bobbi, by the way.  You must be Skye.”

 

Skye nods and shakes Morse’s hand over Simmons.  “Nice to meet you.  Jemma has told me so much about you.”

 

“Oh, really?  Interesting,” Morse stops just on the other side of Jemma, leaving the young scientist feeling even more trapped.

 

“Only good things!” Jemma insists.  “Really wonderful things!”

 

Skye confirms this with a nod, and Bobbi smiles softly.  “I see.  Well, in that case, maybe we should let her up.”

 

Skye pretends to consider it for a moment, drumming her fingers on the seat of Jemma’s slacks.  Another groan escapes the trapped doctor.

 

“Oh, all right,” Skye teases, releasing the pressure on Jemma’s back.  Jemma hops up and straightens her shirt, seeming to want to restore some dignity.

 

Skye grins at Jemma’s pink face and quickly seeks a way to make her friend smile again.  “Hey Bobbi, Simmons made a delicious sorbet, if you want some.”

 

Morse grins, and shakes her head.  “No, but thank you.  Another time.”  Instead, she crosses over to the counter and picks a dinner roll out of a bowl.  She tears it in two, and starts eating a half.

 

“Suit yourself,” Skye responds, then picks up the pillow Jemma had placed on her seat.  She turns to Simmons and tosses it to her.  “Thank you for this, by the way,” she states quietly.  “It really helped.”

 

Skye seems to not want Bobbi to overhear, and with this, the mischievous glint returns to Jemma’s eyes.  “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just keep it there?  You seem to need it ever so often!”  Giggling again, Jemma tosses the pillow back at Skye, then ducks below the couch to take cover.

 

Skye’s jaw drops and she laughs loudly.  Bobbi joins in, highly enjoying the antics of these young agents.

 

“You know, Bobbi… I think that Simmons may still be a bit ‘big for her britches’.” Skye exclaims, in a terrible British accent.

 

Bobbi walks around the couch grinning with her arms crossed, literally towering over the curled-up scientist.  “It does seem she may be.  What level is her clearance, again?”

 

Skye grins and circles the other way around the couch, seeing where Morse is going with this.  “Level 5.”

 

Jemma shrieks as they both approach and covers her head with another pillow.  “I… now, this isn’t fair!  Why are you two ganging up on me??”

 

Morse just looks at Skye and retorts, “my goodness, her accent is adorable, isn’t it?”

 

Skye bites back a laugh.  “It really is.  She’s like a grown-up Hermione.”

 

Even Jemma giggles quietly at this, appreciating the reference. 

 

Skye and Bobbi both stalk even closer to Simmons.  Skye playfully pounces on Jemma and tickles her sides.  Jemma shrieks and laughs, and jumps in surprise.  She accidentally sends the pillow flying, catching Bobbi right in the face with it.

 

Jemma gasps… “Oh my!  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

 

But Bobbi, pretending to be upset, swoops down and scoops up the tiny scientist.  “Ok, little Hermione, that does it!”

 

Simmons squeals and tries to get away, but Bobbi sits on the couch and easily deposits Jemma over her knees.  She pins her down effectively while Simmons wonders how on Earth she’s managed to end up in this position again already, for the second time in only 5 minutes.

 

“So, Hermione here is level 5.  Do you know what level I am, my dear?” Morse asks the squirming girl over her lap.

 

While nervous and vulnerable in this position, Jemma is still sensing a playfulness.  “Um… 11?!”

 

Skye laughs and sits down gingerly on the other couch to watch this amusing scene.

 

Bobbi chuckles.  “Um, not quite, but you go ahead and think that.  And you know what that means, right?” she asks Simmons, with a bit of a purr in her voice.

 

Simmons whines and squirms adorably again.  Bobbi smiles. 

 

“You’re Level 5, and I’m Level… 11, apparently.  So, what can I do to you, at my discretion?  You know, according to the SHIELD Protocol Manual?”

 

Simmons bites her lip, but no response comes from her.

 

“I’m waiting for an answer.”  Bobbi winks at Skye again, then leans down and whispers into Jemma’s ear, “do you need some incentive?”  She pats Simmons’ rear pointedly.

 

“Ohhh,” Simmons whines.  “Please, Agent Morse…”

 

Bobbi clicks her tongue disapprovingly.  “I seem to remember asking you several times to call me Bobbi, Jemma.”  She plants a few light swats to Jemma’s rear, as if in warning, then looks back up at Skye.  “Is she always this naughty?”

 

Skye chokes back a laugh and says, “actually… this is probably the naughtiest I’ve ever seen her be.  Other than that time she shot a Superior Officer in the chest,” she adds casually, with a shrug.  “You may want to watch your back".

 

Bobbi blinks in genuine surprise, wondering what the story behind that was.  She then stages a gasp.  “You did what??”  She peppers Jemma’s bottom with light swats. 

 

Jemma squirms again, giggling, but has long given up hope of escaping.  “It was an accident... sort of.  And… and it was already dealt with, believe me.”

 

Skye recalls that time that she and Jemma got in trouble together, and nods in confirmation, grimacing slightly.

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.  Now, quit changing the subject, naughty one”.  Swat!  “So… what is it I can do again?”

 

**………………………**

 

Unbeknownst to everyone else, both May and Coulson had been watching and listening to this entire silly scene via the security cameras.  They didn’t often spy on their team, but when they had suddenly spotted Skye pinning Jemma over the table, they first got concerned, then were sucked in to the great amusement of it all. 

 

Finally though, May stands up.  “All right, they’ve been picking on Simmons for a while now.” She smiles at Coulson, and then heads downstairs.

 

**….………………**

 

Knowing that this is all still play, Jemma attempts to struggle once again.  “You can do all kinds of stuff that we can’t!” she answers cheekily.

 

Bobbi chuckles and shakes her head.  “You know, this really is ‘for your own good’,” she states, giving Jemma another volley of light swats.

 

“She just doesn’t learn,” teases Skye.

 

“Apparently not,” Morse agrees.  “What can I do, young lady?” she asks more insistently, giving Jemma another swat.

 

Jemma whines quietly, then gasps as suddenly a very different, rather hard slap landed on her upturned bottom.  “Ohh!”

 

“She can spank you, Jemma.” Simmons gasps as she recognizes May’s voice. 

 

“You too, Skye,” May adds, giving Skye a pointed look.  After enjoying Skye’s nervous expression for a moment, she then gives her ward a wink, to let her know that she’s joining in the fun.  Skye sighs with relief and grins at her S.O.

 

“All right kids, I’m afraid playtime is over.  Skye, we’ve come up against an encrypted file that needs your touch.”

 

“Aww, but ‘Mom’…,” Skye whines.

 

Melinda looks at Skye, but can’t keep a straight face.  For so many years her greatest desire had been to become a mother.  Now she truly felt like one, and despite the headaches, the constant worrying, and having to deal with occasional bad behavior, she still wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

She also hadn’t forgotten Skye’s angry words last night, reminding May that she was not Skye’s mother.  She took this as a sign that Skye hadn’t really meant that… even if this is now in jest.

 

“Go on, Skye,” she says again, and lightly taps the young woman's behind as she stands. 

 

Skye grimaces as she’s still extremely sore.  Not ready to let go of the light-hearted fun they had all been enjoying, however, Skye replies, “yes, ma’am!” and gives May a mock salute before giggling and hurrying out.

 

As May stands there shaking her head, Morse is gently helping Jemma up.  Once they are both standing, Bobbi grins at the young scientist and wraps her in her arms in a warm hug.  “You’re adorable,” she mutters into Jemma’s hair, causing the girl to blush and grin again.

 

After she’s let go, Simmons turns to May, rubbing her rear end subconsciously.  “What may I do, Agent May?” she asks, respectfully.

 

May smiles softly at her and nods toward the door.  “You… should go rest.  You’ve had quite an adventure over the last couple days.”

 

“Oh, no ma’am, that’s not necessary…“, the young scientist begins.  She stops however, as May gives her a pointed look.  Simmons takes the hint… that had not been an invitation, it was an order.  Melinda confirms this by gesturing toward the door.

 

Jemma nods with a resigned, “yes, ma’am,” and starts to head toward the door.  When she reaches it she pauses though, and with an apologetic mutter, hurries to the pantry, fishes out a granola bar, then nods again reverently and rushes out.

 

Bobbi grins and shakes her head, then turns to May.  “Quite a cute little team you and Coulson have 'raised' here,” she states, as a compliment.

 

May nods, moving to sit in a dining room chair.  “They are a great team… they’re hard-working, compassionate, extremely intelligent and skilled.  They’re also kind, and eager to please… most of the time.”  May adds as Bobbi sits down across the table from her.

 

“However… sometimes they do… ‘act up’.  And as you know, and as the girls pointed out tonight, it is up to us to help them stay on track, and to discipline them when needed.”

 

Morse nods, somewhat confused by the serious tone May now took.  “Sure.  Have you… had to exercise that duty much?” she asks curiously.

 

May sits back and looks at Morse, contemplating.  “Actually, I have.  Fortunately, it’s not often been for blatant disrespect or for breaking protocols.  Mostly, it’s been used more as a reminder of our care than anything else.”

 

At Bobbi’s look of confusion, May goes on.  “For instance, both Simmons and Skye have broken protocol before in an attempt to protect the other members of the team, putting themselves in great, or even mortal, danger.  I punished them… not necessarily for breaking protocol, but for putting themselves in harm’s way.  All of them… the girls and Fitz, all underestimate their own worth and how much they mean to us.  We can tell them how we feel about them until we are blue in the face, but trust me… actions speak louder than words.”  May pauses, gets up and grabs a water bottle.  “And frankly, being punished works wonders… for the girls, especially.”

               

Morse still looks confused, and leans forward to encourage May to go on.

 

May swallows a large gulp of water and sighs.  “It’s hard to explain.  Both Skye and Jemma have a tendency to hold onto a lot of guilt.  They feel guilty if they inadvertently hurt someone, if they let us down, if they disobey, if they make us worry.  With a spanking, they atone for that guilt quickly, and get to start with a new slate again.”  May smiles and shakes her head.  “Sometimes I wish we had it that easy,” she quips.

 

Bobbi smiles back and nods.  She has carried around a tremendous amount of guilt herself for far too long.  “I understand.”

 

May sits back down and looks at Bobbi.  “Have you ever been someone’s S.O. before?”

 

Bobbi shakes her head.  “No, I haven’t.  I’ve been kept rather busy running around all over the world.  Plenty of undercover, too.”

 

May nods.  “Well… if you will be sticking with us, I would like to ask you to take over as Simmons’ S.O.”

 

Bobbi looks surprised.  “Oh… well… I… aren’t you her S.O.?”

 

“I am,” May confirms.  “But since Ward’s betrayal, I’ve had to take on Skye as well.  I’m rather overextended.  You have a science background.  Mack is now working as Fitz’ S.O., and Skye is a much better match for me, as she’s training as a specialist.”

 

Bobbi nods slowly.  “Well… I would be honored.  Though, I admit, I don’t think there is much I could teach Jemma that she doesn’t already know.”

 

May smiles.  “That’s all right.  There’s most likely no scientist alive that could teach Simmons much.  We’re planning on nominating her for a few Nobel Prizes, based on her work.”

 

Morse wonders for only a moment if May is exaggerating, but she looks completely serious.

 

“Imagine your role pertaining to Simmons as one of a wise big sister.  She requires very little incentive to get her work done, further her research, or most of the time, follow orders.  She lives for all of that.  If anything, she needs reminders to take care of herself, have fun once in a while, to unwind… like she did tonight.  I can see already that you will be a perfect match for her in that regard.” May smiles softly, remembering the play.  “Neither Skye nor Simmons got to enjoy much of a childhood.  Now they are very serious about their work.”

 

Bobbi smiles again.  “I don’t know, they do seem like a playful pair.”

 

“More and more so.  Skye and Simmons are becoming like sisters, though they are quite different from each other.  Honestly though, this tonight was the most playful I’ve ever seen them.  It was… refreshing.”

 

Morse grins.  “Really delightful,” she agrees.  “I’m glad that they let me join in the fun.”

 

May tenses for a moment, but quickly masks it.  A small part of her wishes that she could do the same once in a while, but that aspect of her life and personality are gone.

 

“Anyway… I was planning on giving Simmons a good… talking-to about something she did last night.  As her new S.O. however, I think that you should take care of it.”  May states.

 

Bobbi blinks.  “Hold on… so, you’re saying that the very first thing I should do as Jemma’s new Supervising Officer is… spank her?  Like, truly spank her?”

 

“Yes,” May replies, matter-of-factly. 

 

Bobbi sits with this for a moment.  Finally, she asks, “May… do you honestly think that will be best for her?”

 

May looks directly into Agent Morse’s eyes and nods.

 

Bobbi sighs, but decides that Agent May knows these girls and this team best.  She clears her throat, then asks, “well… what will she be punished for?”

 

May explains, in detail, and Morse nods again in understanding.  This situation seems a perfect example of what Melinda had told her… that sometimes discipline was an act of caring.  She agrees to do it in the morning.

 

“Thank you.  It will be fine,” May adds with a smile, before heading out.

 

Bobbi mulls that over, feeling a growing dread wash over her.  She has only known Jemma for a day, and quite likes the girl.  The last thing she wants to do is strike her.  Besides… she’s so petite and fragile looking!  With another heavy sigh, Agent Morse heads to her room for a restless night of sleep.

**………………..**

 

The next morning…

 

Morse rises early and heads down to the garage for her morning workout.  It is intensive this morning… lifting weights, kickboxing, then strength training and weapons practice.  She has a pent-up nervousness that needs to be worked out...

 

At 7:00, Simmons descends the spiral staircase to head into the lab.  She flashes Bobbi a radiant smile, along with a “good morning!”  Bobbi forces a smile back at her, and then sighs heavily, knowing that the time had come. 

 

“Jemma,” Bobbi calls, walking into the lab after her.

 

Simmons pauses by the coat rack, where she was reaching for a lab coat, and turns to face Bobbi.  “Yes, Agen… um… Bobbi?”

 

Bobbi smiles weakly and nods her approval.  “Jemma… we need to go have a chat.  Come with me, please.”  Bobbi holds out her hand, kindly.

 

Looking startled, Jemma blinks and accepts the offered hand.  Bobbi leads Jemma out and back upstairs to a small meeting room.  As she lightly squeezes the small, soft hand in hers, Bobbi has the impression that Jemma may be the sweetest, most gentle person she’s ever met.  Her confidence and resolve falter quickly.

 

Upon entering the room, Jemma sees that May is seated at the conference table, looking solemn.  Feeling even more nervous, the young scientist looks back and forth between the two agents and asks, “um… is everything all right?”

 

Morse gives May a brief glance, before shutting the door behind her. 

 

“Well… we need to discuss something, Jemma.”  Morse sits down in a chair and motions for Simmons to do the same.  Jemma immediately complies, subconsciously wringing the hem of her blouse.

 

Bobbi takes a deep breath and forces herself to look into Jemma’s nervous light brown eyes.  “Jemma… I am going to be your S.O. from here on out.  I offered because… well, May has her hands rather full with Skye, and we think that you and I will be a good match.”

 

Jemma blinks at this, then looks up at May, who nods encouragingly.  “Oh… I see.  Very well.  Um, thank you, Agent Morse”. 

 

Bobbi fights back the instinct to correct her this time, accepting that as an S.O. her ward should refer to her reverentially.  Bobbi smiles and takes Jemma’s hands in hers.  “You’re welcome, honey.”  She swallows hard before adding, “I just regret that one of my first acts as your S.O. will be an unpleasant one.”

 

Some of the color drains from Jemma’s face.  She has an idea of what this means and wants to ask what on Earth she had done.  Instead, she just stares at Bobbi, jaw slightly dropped, and waits for an explanation.

 

“You see,” Bobbi continues, “it’s come to my attention that you did something really, really dangerous last night.”

 

Jemma racks her brain, trying to figure out what Bobbi could possibly be referring to.  Suddenly she stammers, then manages to get out, “oh… well, I… I guess it wasn’t exactly wise to have added so much Benzodiazepine to the latest formula for the night-night gun, but it only shattered one vial, and I cleaned it all up properly, right away!” she explains in a rush, wondering how May and Morse could possibly even know about that.

 

Bobbi blinks, still holding Jemma’s hands, and glances at May, who looks like she wants to smack herself in the forehead.  Fighting to keep a straight face, Bobbi looks back to Jemma and says, “um… no, dear, that’s not it.  Though perhaps that should be addressed later,” she mutters.  Bobbi clears her throat.   “I’m referring to what you did, as Grant Ward was being escorted from the building.”

 

Jemma looks confused for a moment, then realization comes over her as she remembers her words.  Ward had sought to speak to Skye… Jemma instead stepped in front of Skye protectively and informed Ward that if she ever saw him again, she would kill him.

 

Granted, this declaration had come from a place of emotion… Ward had betrayed them all and even attempted to kill her!  But Jemma can’t quite understand why both Bobbi and May are looking so grave about this.

 

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t quite underst…” she began.

 

“Jemma… you are not a specialist.  You are a scientist.  An amazing one, I’m told.  Don’t you realize… you threatened one of the most dangerous men on the planet.  One who has almost killed you before.  Doing such a thing makes you an instant target.  That was very dangerous… and not your place,” Morse scolds softly.

 

Jemma has very rarely ever felt defiant while being scolded before, but she does now.  “Please, Agent Morse… I don’t think you understand what Ward has done to this team.  Half of us have almost died because of him… Fitz might… might never be the same again,” she adds, her voice breaking at the thought. 

 

Morse squeezes Jemma’s hands.  “I do know.  I know all about his treachery… and I know all about his skills as well.  And while your attempt to protect Skye may have been noble, it has also made you a target to Ward.  He deserves to pay for everything he’s done… but it shouldn’t… it cannot be by you.  And by threatening him... you've given him yet another reason to come after you.”

 

Jemma glances up at May, who was purposely diverting her eyes to ensure that she doesn’t interfere.  Simmons opens her mouth to reply, but Morse speaks over her.  “Tell me, Jemma… what has May done in the past when you have placed yourself in danger?”

 

Simmons blushes slightly and already feels tears welling in her eyes.  “Sh…she has punished me,” Jemma whispers, feeling that her fate is now sealed.

 

Bobbi nods, with a sad expression on her face.  “That’s right.  And now, as your S.O., that’s what I am going to do.  Come here, please.”

 

Jemma looks once more at May as she steps over to Morse.  Just as she starts to feel abandoned by her previous S.O., Melinda meets her eyes and nods encouragingly again.  Slightly bolstered by that for some reason, Jemma obediently unbuttons her slacks and lets them fall to the floor.

 

Bobbi, rather impressed with Jemma’s acceptance thus far, nods approvingly and carefully guides Simmons over her knees.  Once there, Bobbi falters.  Jemma once again seems so tiny and helpless… it just doesn’t seem right.  Bobbi looks over to May again for support, and May just nods curtly.  Bobbi takes a shaky breath, raises her hand, then brings it down to connect with Jemma’s panty-clad bottom.

 

Simmons whines quietly, more out of surprise than pain.  She stays perfectly still, anticipating that the next strikes may be considerably harder. 

 

Smack!  Smack!  Smack!

 

In truth, they aren’t.  Bobbi doesn’t seem to have the heart to tan her backside like May does.  Morse’s hand on Simmons’ back is gentle, and the swats are just enough to produce a light sting.  Jemma feels grateful, but somewhat confused at the same time.  As if testing her new disciplinarian, Jemma struggles a bit, and finds that if she really wanted to, she could probably escape Agent Morse’s hold. 

 

Bobbi gives a quiet, remonstrating, “no, no,” and applies a little more pressure to Jemma’s back.  May frowns, knowing what Simmons was doing, even better than Simmons knew herself.  Jemma ceases struggling, but at the next slightly firmer swat, gives her adorable squirm and a quiet moan.

 

Morse melts at that action, and feels like she can’t go on.  Glancing up at May, she gives a pleading look and shakes her head.

 

May looks quite annoyed at this.  She stands up at once, walks around to Bobbi and Jemma and says, “all right.  Get up.”

 

Simmons jumps slightly at the sharp command, and immediately pushes herself up, with Bobbi’s gentle help.  Before Jemma really understands what's happening, May has switched places with Bobbi and firmly pulled Jemma across her own knees.  May immediately tugs down the girl’s cute lacy panties before applying a hard, stinging SLAP!

 

Jemma cries out and kicks slightly from the pain.  As strange as it is, although she knows she is really in for it now, there is a familiarity and comfort in being over May’s lap.  Even the ritualistic nature of this punishment, now so familiar, is a source of comfort.

 

She doesn’t have time to bask in this however, as May soon starts up a steady, strong cadence against her bare bum.  Jemma does her best to stay still and to hold back her cries, but she can’t help the squirms or gasps of pain.

 

For her part, Bobbi had moved into another nearby chair to watch.  She knows that she has to take this as a learning opportunity… she had let May down considerably.  What is wrong with her??  She has inflicted so much pain on so many people in so many ways.  What is it about this little waif that has Morse unable to discipline her?

 

Whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to apply to Agent May.  Unbeknownst to them all, May had felt terrified when Simmons threatened Ward.  The maternal protector in her had prepared herself immediately, in case Ward tried to lunge at Simmons right away.  Thus, May does not relent now… not as Jemma’s unprotected bottom goes from pale to light pink to dark pink, not when Jemma squirms or kicks or whines.   In fact, after a particularly sharp slap to the back of Simmons’ upper thigh Jemma cries out, throws her head back and tries to cover her abused backside protectively with her hand.  Even that doesn’t soften May’s resolve, as she quickly scolds, “Jemma, move that hand immediately or I will switch to the paddle.”

               

With a scared squeak, Simmons quickly removes her hand and stills her body again.  “I-I’m sorry, May!” she cries.  And though May picks up the pace and intensity once again, Jemma behaves most admirably.  Though she eventually does succumb to tears, she remains limp and accepting.

 

After a few minutes steady punishment, Jemma is crying in earnest.  “Ow!  Ohhh… please, Agent May… I’m sorry.  Please, ma’am!” she pleads in desperation.

 

These pleas fall on deaf ears however, as May continues spanking their young ward for another 30 seconds or so.  Finally, amidst Jemma’s sobs and gentle kicks, May slows the pace and greatly decreases the intensity of her swats until they are little more than pats. 

 

Bobbi had watched all of this closely, and had learned several things.  Perhaps most important of all, it seems that tiny little Jemma Simmons is not as fragile as she had thought.  Morse is very impressed with all that Jemma had taken from May, and with so little struggle or protest. 

 

May allows Jemma a little time to recover over her lap, gently rubbing her back.  She gives Bobbi a pointed look, to which the fellow Agent nods respectfully.  That nod signifies a promise.  A promise that should the need arise again, Bobbi would be expected to… and ready… to handle it just like this.

 

Once Simmons has mostly caught her breath, May helps her up.  Instead of embracing her, or sending her back off to work, however, May instead turns the chair around and bends Simmons over the back of it, beckoning Bobbi to approach.

 

Jemma gasps and actually cranes her neck around to look at May, slightly panicked. 

 

“You stay here,” May states firmly, then quickly leaves the room. 

 

Agent Morse comes to Jemma’s side and lays her soft hand on Simmons’ back again.  May is back in a flash, the dreaded wooden paddle in her hand.  The moment that Simmons sees it, she les out a sob and buries her face in her hand. 

 

May takes no pity to this.  “That’s right, Jemma, you are going to be paddled.  I bet you thought I wouldn’t notice how you were testing Agent Morse.  You know better than that, young lady,” she scolds. 

 

May silently points Bobbi to the point right in front of her.  Bobbi complies, and May puts the paddle in her hand.  Without further ado, she places her own hand over Bobbi’s, brings the paddle well back and swings it forward with a resounding CRACK! against the already red, upturned backside.

 

Jemma shrieks and squirms, to which May wordlessly pins her down more firmly.  May guides Bobbi through another well-placed smack with the paddle, then lets go and steps aside.  When Bobbi looks over at her, she simply nods and gestures for Bobbi to continue.

 

Morse steels herself inwardly, pulls the paddle back, then swings it forward hard, perfectly placed on Simmons’ sit spot.  Simmons yelps loudly as fresh tears flow down her cheeks.  Morse repeats this two more times, causing Jemma to twist and squirm again.  “Stay still,” Morse scolds, more firmly than before, and Jemma immediately lies limp once again, sobbing. 

 

Feeling determined, despite her aching heart, Bobbi glances back at May once more.  May surveys Jemma’s dark pink bottom and holds up 2 fingers.  Morse nods, taking a shaky breath and applies two more painful cracks of the paddle in quick succession.

 

Jemma howls, looking almost like her knees might give out from under her.  Looking pained but satisfied, May approaches and pulls Jemma’s panties back into place, causing the girl to cry out once again and squirm.  This brings on one more soft swat from May’s hand, before she gently guides Simmons to stand.  Bobbi’s heart just about breaks when she gets a good look at Jemma’s red, tear-streaked face.  The young scientist looks more like a pathetic little waif than ever.

 

In a move that Bobbi doesn’t quite expect, May pulls Jemma into an embrace and murmurs, “all right now.  Shh…,” as she strokes her hair.  Jemma cries into May’s shoulder, accepting the affection gratefully.

 

Finally, Jemma manages to speak.  “Agent May, Agent Morse… I’m sorry.  I-I know that I cause you a lot of worry sometimes,” she admits, looking into May’s eyes.  “And… I-I really shouldn’t have tested you,” she adds sheepishly to Bobbi.  “Please… forgive me.”

 

May hugs Jemma back to her again and says softly, “already done, sweetie”.  Bobbi, who still isn’t even quite sure how Jemma had tested her, simply smiles and pats Jemma’s back in agreement.

 

After another minute, May pulls away and lifts Simmons’ chin with one finger.  Before she can speak, Simmons shakily says, “I know… go get cleaned up and get back to work”.  Jemma smiles weakly, wiping tears off her cheeks.

 

May chuckles at this and nods.  “You’ve got it.” 

 

Simmons nods and gingerly pulls her slacks back up.  “Yes, ma’am”.  She turns to go, but then stops and faces two of the agents she looks up to most in the world.  “Agent May… thank you.  A-and you, Agent Morse,” she says quietly, genuinely.  “Thank you for caring enough to… “

 

She cuts herself off and simply smiles weakly again.  With that, Simmons turns to head out, unable to resist the urge to rub her throbbing backside… but Bobbi, remembering something, stops her.  "Jemma, wait a second."

 

Simmons turns back and ceases the rubbing.  Morse approaches her with a soft smile and says quietly, "do be careful with the Benzodiazepine."  She pats Simmons' sore rear end, still smiling.

 

Jemma winces slightly, but then chuckles.  "Yes, ma'am.  I will."

 

The End


End file.
